thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Demonic Dragon
Demonic Dragon is the Forbidden Bakugan that belongs to Barcibal. Information He's a Forbidden Bakugan used by Barcibal and has a God like power and can destroy anything and eliminate all of his opponents with his Shadow attacks. He is known for having unique wings that resemble a big hand similar to Fear Ripper's. Personality He's a very angry Bakugan that always attacks his opponent with his fierce power and makes them powerless and weak, then he sends his opponents to the Doom Dimension and absorbs their energy before they were sent to the Doom Dimension. History 'Ability Cards' *'Bakugan Drain - X version: '''Transfers all Gs from all of the opponent's Bakugan to Demonic Dragon. *'Epic Ripper: Nullifies all of the opponents ability no matter what the circumstance and transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent. *'Demonic Rising: '''If Demonic Dragon's Gs is higher than the opponent, Subtracts 900 Gs from each opponent. *'Demonic Doom: 'Play before you throw Demonic Dragon, Sacrifice 200 Gs from his base Gs; your opponent's ability and Gate card is useless for 3 turns. *'Viper Demon: 'If your opponent prevents you from activating any abilities, Remove that card from play. *'Intense Shadow: 'Nullifies all of the opponent's ability, you can activate this card immedately if your opponent is skips your turn or Prevents you from activating any abilities also transfers all Gs from the opponent's to Demonic Dragon. *'Dragonic Demon: Any card that is nullified is removed from play and cannot be used again instead. *'Epic Shadow:' Nullifies all of the opponent's ability and for each ability nullified; transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent, and you can activate an extra effect. *'Power From Doom:' Nullifies the opponent's gate card even when the opponent hasn't opened the gate yet. *'Demon Energy:' Any of your abilities played after this cards activation will have its effect active forever; even when the opponent nullifies or removes the ability. *'More Enemy:' Clones the opponent's Bakugan into 10 Bakugans. *'Enemy Chance:' Double all the opponent's Gs. *'Forbidden Power:' Adds all tripled Gs to Demonic Dragon. If the opponent is not Darkus; they lose the same tripled amount. *'First Death:' Play before you roll Demonic Dragon; remove from play all ability and gates of opponent's and if its the opponent gate; destroy it and replace it with one of Demonic Dragon's. Also your opponent are forbidden to Support Pieces. (Cannot be Countered or Tampered.) *'Attribute Charge:' Change the opponent's attribute to Pyrus. *'Demon Shield:' Your opponent's ability wont affect Demonic Dragon for 10 turns, and their ability also wont affect the opponent. *'Demon's No Mercy:' Play exactly before the opponents Bakugan return into the ball form; its Gs will be drained by 500 Gs for forever. 'Gate Cards' *'Demonic Gate: '''Nullifies all of the opponent's ability and skips the opponent's turn for 2 turns. *'Demon Ripper: 'No new Bakugan/Support Pieces are allowed. *'Max Shadow: 'Transfers all Gs from the opponent to Demonic Dragon if Demonic Dragon's Gs is higher. *'Shadow Rear: '''Skips the opponent's turn for 3 turns, if there's no gate in the battle, one of yours will be set. Trivia Gallery Naga5.png Naga6.png Naga7.png Bakugan_ep_39_8.png Bakugan_ep_45_8.png Bakugan_ep_47_1.png Silent Naga (ballform 2).png Category:Bakugan Category:Barcibal Category:Antagonist Category:Forbidden Bakugan Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Doom Being Category:Former Antagonists Category:Immortal Category:Forbidden Baku Sky Raiders